Atlantic: Cedric’s Day Off
'Atlantic: Cedric’s Day Off '''is the 61st episode of Season 37. Summary Sofia takes Cedric on his day off by taking him on the Disney Junior Club’s trip to the Fantasy Forest, where she’ll show him how she makes the power discs while Kwazii and Captain Jake give her facts about the magical animals. Plot The episode begins with Cedric making his potions and casting spells. After a day of magic, he was very exhausted and Sofia notices when she got back from her Protector work. She stops to ask Cedric if everything’s okay as he sighs and explains that he’s had a long day of casting spells to help or entertain, and thinks that he could use a day off. Then Sofia has an idea: she can take Cedric out for the Disney Junior Club’s next adventure in the Wandering Wilds in the Fantasy Forest, and she can give him a tour around their Gup-TD, then show him how she makes power discs for Kwazii and Captain Jake’s magical creature power suits. Thinking and slowly smiling, Cedric liked that idea, but asks in an unsure tone if King Rolland and Queen Miranda will let him go as Sofia assures him that they’ll say yes tomorrow morning. Fortunately, the next day at breakfast, King Rolland said that Cedric can go and that he deserves a day off with Sofia and her friends. Plus on the fun side, Cedric might meet some of the magical animals that live in the Fantasy Forest and learn so many fun things about them while he is on the DJC's mission. Later, after breakfast, the Gup-TD arrives to pick up Sofia and Cedric as they went on board and the ship flew off to the Fantasy Forest, and afterwards, the Disney Junior Club friends were seen with some yukon wolves and other traveler magical Fantasy Forest animals, checking on their health rates, examining them, and even playing with them while Sofia was setting up her magical creature power disc making kit and Cedric watches with an impressed expression. Now that it’s open, Sofia can get to work on her kit as she tells the pirates to give her some observations so Cedric can see how it’s done and how the discs are made. With a nod, Captain Jake and Kwazii start giving all the information and checking out the creatures’ powers while she types them down into her screen. Cedric watched with amazement as Sofia listened in and puts all the information and facts into the discs, before printing them and then handing the yukon wolf power discs to her friends. Now here comes the next fun part, Sofia said to Cedric, as Captain Jake and Kwazii inserted their new discs into their suits, touch the yukon wolves, and press their buttons on the middle of their suits to activate their new yukon wolf power suits, as they transformed and left Cedric in awe that he compliments Sofia on her work as she thanks him and says that it's what she does as Cedric is impressed by how his apprentice can handle being a princess, a Protector, and even an inventor for the Disney Junior Club at the same time and have enough time for each of them, and best of all, she doesn't need a copying spell to do that. The last time, Cedric remembered, Sofia did that was to make a copy of herself that stayed to play with Lady Joy, while she went to the Hootenanny, just to discover later that her copy is a bad one, and by bad, she was a complete opposite of Sofia. But Cedric shook that thought off and focused on enjoying his day off. Later, in the Gup-TD, Sofia shows Cedric the HQ room, the computers, and also her workshop where she also makes the discs. Cedric sees some of the blank power discs and picks one of them up to take a closer look at it and then the computer on the workshop desk where the information are typed in for Sofia to put into the discs. As Sofia sits down to begin her work, she sees the disc in Cedric’s hand and tells him that he can keep it, as a reminder of his first day off. That evening when Sofia and Cedric got back in the castle, he felt great from his first adventure with the Disney Junior Club and he has told the king and queen so much on how he learned so many things that the princess and her friends have done. King Rolland listened and was very impressed by how Sofia showed him (Cedric) her kit, that he decides to give Cedric another day off, as Cedric asks if he really means it. King Rolland then nods. The next day, at the Gup-TD, Sofia shows Cedric that when using another disc, it's vitally important for cross-expunge, delete, to eliminate the residual activation code, so that way, there wouldn't be any ghost activations, meaning that if you use the same disc for a different magical creature power, then the suit will start having unusual transformations when Cedric asked the princess what she meant by that. Just then, Captain Jake and Kwazii appear on the screen to ask Sofia if she’s done with the discs yet as she replies that they are and downloads them before tossing them to the teleporter so Clover can teleport them to the pirates. However, when he pressed the button, the telporter doesn’t seem to be working, so walking up to it, Sofia opens it up just to see that the teleporter's activation ring is dirty again and needs cleaning. She then tries to clean it, but it breaks when Sofia realized that it must be getting old, so she'll have to order another one but Cedric decides to fix it himself and make it look brand new with his magic, while the princess goes out to give the discs to her pirate friends. With a nod, Sofia says that's okay before heading out to give the discs just as she adds that she won't take long and that she'll be back to check and see if the teleporter is working after Cedric is done fixing and cleaning the activation ring. Outside, Sofia runs up to Kwazii and Captain Jake, who asks her what happened as she explains about the activation ring being dirty and broken, and that Cedric is fixing it. As soon as he does fix it, Cedric will put the ring back in and the teleporter will be back and running, but for now, Sofia will have to give the discs to her pirate pals, just as they were about to take them, a glacial griffin snatches them out of the princess' hand! Kwazii shouts at the glacial griffin to give back the discs, but it only gave him, Sofia, and Captain Jake a teasing squawk as it flies off, discs still in it's beak, so Kwazii sprouts out his Aqua Wings and flies up at super speed to try and speak to the glacial griffin in his magical animal communication power, but with a mischievous beaky grin, the glacial griffin squawks like it’s saying “Come and get them!” before flying off and having to be chased by the annoyed pirate cat. As Kwazii chased the glacial griffin in the air, he uses his super speed to catch up with it as he catch up with it and then grabbed it’s tail, which made it open it’s beak and drop the discs just as Kwazii lets go and quickly flies down to catch them! Powers that Kwazii used * Magical animal communication * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Stretchy Power Characters * Fantasy Forest Creatures * Trivia * Cedric learns how Sofia makes the magical creature power discs with Kwazii and Captain Jake giving her facts about magical animals in this episode. * Cedric makes his first magical creature power disc. * ''Sofia the Second from Sofia the First is mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Cedric Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy